Matsu Tsuko
Matsu Tsuko was a bushi of the Lion Clan, and Matsu Daimyo. Childhood Tsuko's father were strict with the education of er daughter, the heir of the Matsu family. They spent little time with Tsuko, and was her uncle, Matsu Yasau, the Guard of the Hall of Ancestors, who took care of her, telling tales, battles and histories. Yasau died when she was eight. Way of the Lion, p. 77 Battle at Fate Gorge At the age of ten, Tsuko watched her father killed by Phoenix assassins and saved her mother's life by killing one of them with her boken. The morning after, she stood next to her mother, urging the Lion Clan on to victory in the Battle at Fate Gorge. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 42-43 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Way of the Lion, p. 78 Other Family In addition to her brother Matsu Hiroru and her half-brother Ikoma Ujiaki, Way of the Willow, by [[Ree Soesbee]] Tsuko's uncle was Matsu Ochiman and his son, Matsu Gohei, was her cousin. Visions of the Past, by [[Ree Soesbee]] Matsu Ketsui was another cousin. Topaz Champion Tsuko passed her gempukku after she won the Topaz Championship in 1104. Battles She fought the Unicorn in the Battle of White Shore Village. Bethrothal In 1119 Tsuko was engaged with Akodo Arasou, the Akodo heir, and future Lion Clan Champion. The death of Arasou in 1120 when he tried to retake Toshi Ranbo from the Crane Clan Way of the Lion, p. 65 devastated Tsuko. He had been her closest confidant, the only she could be married, and Tsuko felt alone. Matsu Daimyo In 1122 she become the Matsu Daimyo after her mother retired to a monastery. Tsuko and Toturi Tsuko was engaged to Akodo Arasou. After he died in 1120 trying to retake Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho from the Crane, his brother Akodo Toturi became Lion Clan Champion, but Tsuko did not believe he could live up to his brother. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Tsuko and Tsanuri A few years after Toturi became Daimyo of the Akodo and Champion of the Lion, ikoma Tsanuri began to spend time with Tsuko and she quickly began to learn at Tsuko's feet, becoming her favored student. Scorpion Coup Immediately following the news of the assassination of the Emperor by Bayushi Shoju in 1123, Tsuko sent out a general call to arms to the entire Lion Clan. Denouncing the Scorpion, Crane and even Toturi and the Akodo family she vowed that the Lion would be the ones to strike back at the Scorpion. Clan Letter to the Lion Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Until Toturi's eventual arrival the leadership of the united clans was going to be held by either Tsuko or Shinjo Yokatsu. Flyer (Scorpion Clan Coup Scroll 2) Becoming Clan Champion Tsuko's animosity towards Toturi was legendary and she leapt at the opportunity of becoming Lion champion in 1123 after Toturi's dishonor. Matsu Toshiro (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Lion-Crane War resumed The Lion-Crane War, halted by the Scorpion Coup was retaken again. Bad Kharma (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Tsuko was so enraged that she killed a joking Court Jester in the Imperial Court. Court Jester (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) In 1123 in front of Kyuden Doji, Tsanuri was trapped by a Daidoji trick and surrounded by enemy forces. Tsuko was advised by Kitsu Motso, and she charged alongside with the Lion's Pride to save the day. Tsanuri was saved by the personal intervention of Matsu Gohei. Clan Wars Shiba Tsukune Shiba Tsukune destroyed a Lion army near the border Lion-Crane. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder The Lion general's head was carried back to the Phoenix stronghold as a trophy. The Story So Far: Imperial Edition (Imperial Herald #4) Tsuko, enraged by the action, declared a Blood feud on Tsukune. Clan Letter to the Lion #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) The Lion army had been placed there to ambush Toturi. The Battle of Beiden Pass, Imperial Herald #2 Fall of Doji Castle In 1127 a Lion army led by Matsu Agetoki under the command of Tsuko, was besieging Doji Castle. They were forced to retreat by orders from Emperor himself. After three days the Crane Champion returned with an army of Shadowlands Madmen. The False Hoturi marched his army against Kyuden Doji, while the Lion watched it, inactive. The False Hoturi fouled the defenders, who opened the gates. The Shadowlands army decimated the dwindling forces of the Crane. The Story so Far: Shadowlands (Imperial Herald #4) Pact with the Unicorn Lion had made a pact with the Unicorn: If Unicorn assisted Lion in destroying Toturi, Lion would give Unicorn half the Crane lands Lion would capture. This pact was suggested to Lion by Emperor's wife, Hantei Kachiko. Clan Letter to the Lion #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Unicorn did not let to pass Toturi from Crab lands to Crane ones, guiding Toturi to Lion lands, his hatred foes. Light Cavalry (Obsidian flavor) The Naga Awaken In 1127 news came about a new threat to Lion Clan, the awaken naga race. Doji Shizue was caught by Lion scouts carrying letters to Kakita Yoshi in Kyuden Doji from the army of the ronin Toturi near the Beiden Pass. She was treated as a spy and imprisoned. Tsuko kept Shizue alive to know more about the naga. During the night Shizue fled helped by Tsuko's brother, Matsu Hiroru, who fought against his sister before scape. Way of the Willow, by Ree Soesbee Attacked by the Naga Seeking to destroy the invading Shadowlands, the Naga marched toward the undefended Lion provinces, forcing Matsu Tsuko to draw her troops away from the destruction of the Crane. The Arrow Knows the Way (Ambition's Debt Foil Chase Cards flavor) Protecting Imperial City against the Great Bear Hida Kisada converted his merchant ships into troop transports, loaded his army onto the war barges and proceeded to sail along the coast to the Imperial Palace. When the Crab army arrived Tsuko was waiting them. She had moved her armies out of Crane territory to the north where she could protect the capitol. What Tsuko did not know was that the information was provided by Bayushi Kachiko herself, who had learned of the plan through the Great Bear and had passed the information on to her ally in the Lion Clan, Akodo Kage. Kachiko saw an opportunity to crush the Lion Champion's heart and destroy the Lion armies once and for all. And so, just before the armies met, Tsuko received a message bearing the Imperial Seal. The message ordered her to stand aside and let her army fight by itself. Tsuko had no choice but to follow the Emperor's order. She rode her steed to a nearby ridge and watched as the Great Bear smashed her army. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) The Death of Tsuko Meeting with Toturi the Black Eventually, Tsuko came to realize Toturi's part in the events. She travelled to Toturi's camp and begged him to return and take the Lion Championship. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Crimson and Jade) Secluded Ravine (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) This act was witnessed by Bayushi Aramoro, who returned to report to his mistress Bayushi Kachiko. Rulebook Story (Crimson & Jade) Seppuku Tsuko committed seppuku to release herself from her personal vow to protect the Emperor. Her death would also release those Lion who were sworn to serve her in that task, and she hoped that they would follow the spirit of their family's ancient vow and protect the Empire, rather than the corrupted Emperor. To do so, she sought out the disgraced Toturi to serve as her second. Legend of the Five Rings History: Crimson and Jade After news of Tsuko's death spread, many Lion rallied to the banner of Toturi, but not all. Many could not abandon the letter of their ancient vow, and chose instead to defend the Emperor, whoever and whatever he may be. Legend of the Five Rings History: Time of the Void Succession Tsuko was succeeded by her cousin Matsu Ketsui. Matsu Domotai Tsuko personally met Matsu Domotai in Yomi when he ascended in 1160 following his death which had been in much the same fashion as her own. A Lion's Honor External Links * Matsu Tsuko Inexp (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Matsu Tsuko (Imperial) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Topaz Champions